ILU, Brat
by Sihouette The Jellicle Cat
Summary: Sasori tells Deidara ILU, the plus? Deidara has to find out before the day is over. Is Deidara smart enough to figure it out? Said SasoDei. YAOI. Hinted crack sniffing-NO I KID! Read it. Sstory better than Summary, trust me, yeah? Rated T for said Yaoi...


**ILU, Brat**

* * *

AN: This is my second SasoDei. No smex, cause my Konan-nee-chan will be reading this. BUT THERE WILL BE KISSING! Do not be misled. I will push as much kissing as this wordpad allows.

Deidara: Wha-what? No smex? Nnngh... But I'm horny!

Sasori: Shut up brat and let her write the damn story.

Deidara: But Danna, un-

Emmy: HE SAID SHUT UP! Erm... **cough**

AN: On with the show! **Love My Heart-ILU playlist.**._. by Kairai-10th-seat-squad-1 on iMesh._

* * *

After a long night filled with sex, Deidara groaned, trying to bat away at the sunshine pouring through the open window. He opened his eyes and blinked. On top of him was his Danna. That's right, HIS Danna. So back off, yeah. (AN: Yeah. Gotta love them Danna's, un.) Deidara shifted his weight and began poking Sasori's stomach. That was the last place he could feel, besides his... gentlemen parts. The said redhead snapped his eyes open and yawned. Sasori began looking around and asked,

"Deidara? Where's my pants? No wait... More importantly, where's my ring?" Deidara chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He felt something and pulled it out.

"Here's you ring, Danna, un. It was in my hair." Sasori stared at him for a long time, then took the ring and looked away. He fitted the ring onto his finger and got up.

The missing Suna nin looked back to Deidara, smiled and said,

"I-L-U, brat." Deidara frowned and then pouted. He crossed his arms over his naked chest and got up as well, but with the sheets wrapped around his narrow waist. His mind finally sped up to current events and he asked a simple question, which got a complicated answer.

"What does that mean, un?" Sasori shook his head and 'tsk tsk'd' at the blonde Iwa ninja. Deidara mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'bastard'. Sasori went back to trying to find his pants and then he found then on the lamp.

The red-haired puppet slipped the sweat pants on and then tightened the draw-string so they wouldn't fall off. Deidara turned to rummage around near the foot of the bed, and pulled out a pair of dirtied black slacks. He whined and then just put them on when his Danna gave him a scowl.

"Back to what you asked me, brat. I can't tell you what it means. You have to find out by yourself. If you can do that by the end of today, then you are worthy... No. I cannot complete that sentence. It would be a hint." Deidara whined as he combed his hair and put his headband back on. Finally, he shimmied into his Akatsuki cloak and sat down on the bed with his hands in his lap.

Sasori was still struggling with his hair so Deidara got up to help him. He stepped over behind him and grabbed the brush out his hand and took up some of his hair and brushed the tangles out of it. When he was done he sat the brush down on the dresser and patted Sasori's head. The blonde leaned over and whispered into the shorter being's ear,

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me... un?" The shorter of the two blushed and stuttered out a 'no'. Sasori walked away from the blonde and said in a low voice,

"I told you, brat. You have to find out on your own. Its almost time for breakfast, so lets go." As he said this, he shrugged on this Akatsuki cloak and walked out the door, only stopping for his uke from last night. Deidara looked down and swiftly caught up to his Danna who started to walk to the end of the hall.

"What time is it, yeah? Kisame's supposed to wake everyone up at 9:00." He stepped down the stairs a little slower than his normal way: running down them as fast as he can. He missed a step and tripped on the next one. He thudded down a few steps them caught himself on the wall to the landing.

Already on the next flight of stairs, Sasori turned and sneered at the blonde. Deidara protested quite loudly and above him he could hear a door slam open and then a loud, crazed shouting match between one Hoshigaki Kisame and a religious Hidan.

* * *

At the breakfast table...

* * *

Deidara sighed. This three letter acronym was eating at him so much he could kill to find out what it means. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the oak chair and laid his head on the table with his ear pressed against the wood, as if to listen to the clinking of dishes. He finished his breakfast way before anyone else. He lifted his head up, and began to converse with Zetsu.

"Hey Zetsu, un? What does I-L-U mean, yeah?" Both of Zetsu's sides snorted and Sasori set down his newspaper and shot a glare over to the blonde. Said blonde's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched under the table.

"Danna, un. I'm going back up to our room, yeah. I'm sick of the silence." He drabbled out out of boredom. Deidara got up and pushed his chair back into place. He then proceeded to walk up two flights of stairs.

* * *

Back in the room...

* * *

Deidara paced the room, thinking furiously. '_Damnit, un! What does I-L-U mean anyways? I has to be the letter I, and U must be you. So... L is live? No. Doesn't sound right..._' He quit his thought process when someone knocked on the door, and then a voice rumbled through the cherrywood,

"Deidara. Are you okay? You're usually the most talkative at breakfast. Is something wrong?" Itachi questioned the locked door. Deidara sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I'm okay, un. I'm just... been thinking lately. That's all, Itachi-san, yeah." He said in a fake-cheery tone. He even had a smile on his face. After he heard the foorsteps lead away from the door, his smile dropped and he laid back on the bed. He put his arms behind his head, and found the ceiling very fascinating all of a sudden.

'_So... L is not Live... so is it Like? No... Danna wouldn't use such a school-girl term. Aha! Its love, isn't it... Ashiteru, Danna. I found out._'

* * *

Later that evening...

* * *

Sasori unlocked the door, and found Deidara laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He shrugged and began to put his Akatsuki cloak away and get into his Pajama's. Right after his shirt went off, Deidara snapped to attention. He slipped coolly over to his Danna and nibbled on his ear. He mused and then whispered in his ear,

"I love you as well, Sasori-Danna." Hearing this, Sasori grinned like the Cheshire cat he is and pounced on Deidara.

All through the night, you could hear wonderful love making sounds from inside this room. Who knew a single acronym could lead to all this...?

* * *

AN: Enjoy! And Review. Click on that little indigo button called 'go'. Done so? Wonderful! Next, leave a note telling me how you loved this, or hated it. Please do so! Reviews feed Mr. Lemons, Sasori's poor anemic kitty!

Emmy: This was written over a period of three-four days. There isn't any kissing I apoligize, but the way I wrote it seem's better than a SasoDei fluff filled adventure.


End file.
